Of Dreams and Visions
by Write Your Story
Summary: A true story for Easter. This is the second story I will share like my story 'A Thief in the Night' only the events of this story happened to my Grandfather.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! I just use these amazing characters to tell this amazing true story. I give all the glory to God for giving me the inspiration to write and declare His glorious works.

* * *

Several years have passed and Arnold is now Thirty-seven years old. He still lives in the boarding house with his wife and two kids. Arnold owns and maintains the boarding house and several other buildings in Hillwood that he rents out to various businesses. He married his high school sweetheart at Eighteen and they have been happily married ever since. The only thing that's changed over the years is his wife's sudden interest in Christianity.

It all started ten years ago; we had just lost our second child after my wife had a miscarriage seven months into her pregnancy. It was a hard time for us and our family as a whole. Our parents were there for us, especially my wife's, who supported her through this entire ordeal. As always I stood by my wife's side, and helped her any way I could. A close friend of ours suggested a women's group that she started to help women cope with the lose of a child. They would meet every Thursday at a local church called New Life; it was there that she was saved, and gave her life to the Lord. Ever since she has tried to get me to go to church with her and our children. I have no problem with religion, but I have no desire to spend an hour and a half in a room with a bunch of hypocrites. I am a good man, I help everyone, and I live a moral life; that is enough. Little did I know my wife has prayed for my salvation this entire time, and I would have an experience that will completely turn my beliefs upside down.

It is a bright and sunny Saturday morning at the Sunset Arms Boarding House. Tomorrow is Easter and the Shortman family is getting ready for the holiday.

"Arnold are you ready? I want to get this shopping done before it gets too crazy." A woman says starting to get annoyed with her husband as he leisurely enters the kitchen.

"Helga, it's the day before Easter I think it will be crazy no matter what." Arnold says smiling at his wife, encircling his arms around her while giving her a chaste kiss so she wouldn't be annoyed with him anymore.

"I just want to get everything done and ready for tomorrow. Tell me why everyone always comes over to our house for the holidays." Helga says letting her husband ease her stress filled mind with his soothing motion of rubbing her back in their embrace.

"Because everyone loves coming to spend the holidays with us in our home." Arnold smiles down at Helga as she simply smiles back already knowing the answer.

"Mommy, Phil says the Easter bunny isn't real." A little girl with a slightly football shaped head says with tears in her eyes, as she enters the kitchen, to her mother.

"Philip Robert Shortman come here young man." Helga says sternly as her Eleven year old son enters the kitchen. While their daughter takes after Arnold, Philip is a mini Helga in looks and personality.

"Did you tell your sister the Easter bunny isn't real? And don't you dare lie to me." Helga says warning him not to lie as she would see right through it.

"Mom all I said was there's no way a bunny could color and hide eggs." Phil answered his mother as a matter of fact.

"Apologize to your sister she's only Four." Helga says to her son.

"I'm sorry Ellie. Can you forgive your big brother? I didn't mean to make you cry." Phil says to his little sister.

"Okay Phil, I forgive you." Eleanor says with a smile from her place in their fathers arms.

"Alright kids let's go we have a lot to do today." Arnold says getting his family out the door.

Hours later Arnold is in the kitchen helping Helga prepare and cook for Sunday. While their children play with their friends outside.

"Arnold will you come to church with us tomorrow?" Helga says out of blue.

"Love you know how I fell about that." Arnold says continuing his tasks of preparing the meat for Sunday hoping she'll let the matter drop.

"Yes I know, but it will mean a lot to me and the kids if you went with us in the morning." Helga says.

(Sigh) "I'll think about it, but I'm not making any promises okay." Arnold says just to end the conversation before she gets into quoting scripture.

"That's all I ask." Helga says smiling one of those smiles only reserved for him.

Later that night Arnold tells his children goodnight, giving them each a kiss then starts getting ready for bed, while Helga tucks them in.

"Goodnight Phil, I love you." Helga says pulling the covers over her son and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Night mom, I love you too." Phil says turning on his side ready for sleep.

Helga moves to Eleanor's bedside with her back to the door she is unaware that Arnold is standing in the kids door way out of view.

"Mommy will daddy come to church with us tomorrow?" Eleanor asks her mother.

"Yeah, why doesn't dad ever come with us?" Phil chimes in after his sister.

"Kids that's a decision your father has to make. No one else can make it for him. All we can do is pray and ask Jesus to show him the way." Helga tells them.

"Then I will pray for Jesus to show dad he is real." Phil says doing just that as he sits up, puts his hands together, closes his eyes, and bowing his head.

"Me too." Eleanor says enthusiastically mimicking her brothers actions.

Helga watches her children praying for their father deciding to join in, as well. Arnold stands at the door watching his family praying for him unsure of what to make of it. Though he is touched, there is still something in the back of his mind that says nothing will come of it. Before they open their eyes, Arnold heads back to his bedroom waiting for Helga to come to bed.

"Are the kids sleeping?" Arnold asks when Helga enters the room.

"The little angels are sleeping peacefully." Helga says smiling as she gets ready for bed herself.

"That's good we have a big day planned tomorrow we all need our rest." Arnold says a few minutes later as Helga joins him in bed.

"We sure do goodnight Love." Helga says giving Arnold a kiss.

"Goodnight Love." Arnold says as he turns off the light snuggling closer to his wife as sleep overtakes him.

**_Arnold begins to wonder where he is. Before him is a giant round stone next to an opening in the rock. It looks like a room he walks closer to get a better look. Standing at the entrance of what appears to be a room he decides to enter. Only to find it empty, he looks around not knowing why he is there when he feels a presence behind him, and turns around. Standing at the entrance is a man shrouded in a blinding light. He raises his hands in front of him and Arnold can see the light shine right through them._**

**_"What more must I do for you to believe in me?" Jesus says as Arnold falls to his knees before the Messiah._**

**_"This cannot be happening?" Arnold says still unsure if he is truly seeing this._**

**_"I am answering the prayers of your wife and children by coming to you, and showing you I am real." Jesus says._**

**_"No, this has to be a dream." Arnold says not believing what he is seeing is real._**

**_"This is not a dream, but a vision Arnold." Jesus answers._**

**_"How do you know my name?" Arnold asks._**

**_"I knew you before you were. I hand formed you in your mothers womb. I know every hair on your head for I love you so much I sacrificed my life for you. So that you would not suffer in death, but have eternal life through me." Jesus answers._**

**_"You died for me." Arnold says._**

**_"Yes my son." Jesus says._**

**_As everything Jesus told Arnold begins to resonate deep in his soul, he knows it to be the truth, and for the first time he understands just what his family has known all along._**

**_"I do believe you are the Son of God, but what do I do now?" Arnold asks._**

It is then Arnold awakens from his deep sleep startled. Helga feels the sudden movement of the bed, and wakes up turning on the light to find Arnold sitting up in bed sweating profusely.

"Arnold what's wrong?" Helga asks her husband worriedly.

"I had a dream. No, a vision I saw the empty tomb then Jesus appeared, and started talking to me." Arnold tells Helga.

"What did he say?" Helga asks calmly.

"He said he was answering your prayers, and showed me he is real." Arnold answered.

"Then what happened?" Helga continued trying to get as much information as possible.

"I told him I believed he is the Son of God, and asked What do I do now. After that I woke up, and found myself in bed." Arnold finished his account of his vision to his wife.

"Do you really want to ask Jesus into your heart?" Helga asked wanting to be sure she heard her husband right.

"Yes I do." Arnold said shaking his head up and down.

Helga smiles taking Arnold's hands in her own, and silently thanks Jesus for answering their prayer.

"Okay I am going to pray with you so repeat what I say; **Father, it is written in Your Word." Helga says.**

**"Father, it is written in Your Word." Arnold repeats.**

**"That if I confess with my mouth Jesus as Lord." Helga says.**

**"That if I confess with my mouth Jesus as Lord." Arnold repeats.**

**"And believe in my heart that You have raised Him from the dead, I shall be saved." Helga says.**

**"And believe in my heart that You have raised Him from the dead, I shall be saved." Arnold repeats.**

**"Therefore, Father, I confess that Jesus is my Lord. I make Him Lord of my life right now." Helga says.**

**"Therefore, Father, I confess that Jesus is my Lord. I make Him Lord of my life right now." Arnold repeats.**

**"I believe in my heart that You raised Jesus from the dead. I renounce my past with Satan." Helga says.**

**"I believe in my heart that You raised Jesus from the dead. I renounce my past with Satan." Arnold repeats.**

**"I Thank You for forgiving me of all my sin. Jesus is my Lord, and I am a new creation." Helga says.**

**"I Thank You for forgiving me of all my sin. Jesus is my Lord, and I am a new creation." Arnold repeats.**

**"Old things have passed away. Now all things become new in Jesus' name. Amen." Helga says.**

**"Old things have passed away. Now all things become new in Jesus' name. Amen." Arnold finished as he feels a power surge through his body unlike anything he's ever felt before.**

"How do you feel?" Helga asks.

"I feel amazing, and I can't wait to go to church with you and the kids tomorrow." Arnold says smiling.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." Helga replies engulfing Arnold in the biggest hug she could muster.

"Love we should get back to sleep we'll have to get up soon." Arnold says noticing the clock read four in the morning.

"Yes, we should." Helga says reluctantly loosening her embrace as the couple settles in bed for sleep once more turning off the lights.

"Helga I love you." Arnold says wrapping his arms around her as she does the same resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Football head." Helga replies giving Arnold a kiss as he smiles at the old nickname, both excited to begin this new chapter in their lives together as a family, finally whole.

The End.

* * *

A/N: My Grandfather had a dream/vision just like the one in this story he had seen the empty tomb and Jesus asked him What must I do for you to believe in me? Then He proceeded to talk with my Grandpa, and my Grandma helped him come to accept Jesus as his personal savior. I spent my Easter with my family visiting my Grandfather's grave, and I believe in my heart that God wanted me to share this story with you. It is my hope and prayer for anyone who reads this that it will be a blessing for you and that you would share it with others so that it would be a blessing for them as well. God Bless You.


End file.
